


Sweet

by SerpentineJ



Series: Reigisa Week 2 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, No angst here, Prompt: Drinks, ReiGisa Week 2, and sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rei-chan!” Nagisa sidles up to his blue-haired companion. “You’re buying, riiiight?”</p><p>The other sighs. “I suppose.” He rolls his eyes, not noticing Nagisa’s look of surprise at his easy acquiescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Okay. Because I am absolute trash, I missed the first day. But this is still technically on time? I might make “Gender” up at the end of the week, but I’ve got a lotta projects due over the next two weeks so I can’t promise anything… :P
> 
> Also, I didn’t want to do alcohol… so instead, have a lot of sugar.

They’re finishing up practice, the sun setting gracefully over the forest by Iwatobi High, and Nagisa has to open his mouth.

“Hey,” he says, toweling off his blonde curls and grinning up at the rest of his friends. “We should have a sleepover!”

Makoto tugs on his shirt and frowns. “Where?”

“Haru-chan’s house, of course!”

Haru sighs and picks up his bag. “Why is it always my house?” He murmurs, blue eyes unchanging. 

Nagisa laughs. “Because you’re the only one who lives alone!” He turns around to tug on an unsuspecting Rei’s arm. “You’ll come, right, Rei-chan?”

The blue-haired boy frowns. “I-I don’t know, I have some studying to catch up on…”

“Aww…” The blonde nuzzles his still-damp head into Rei’s bicep. “It’s Friday, Rei-chaaan, you shouldn’t be studying!”

Makoto smiles at them. “You work too hard, Rei-san. You should come.”

Rei turns to Haru, silently looking for some kind of permission.

The other rolls his eyes in a rare display of levity and throws his towel over his shoulder. “It’s not like I’ll be able to get rid of you guys anyways.”

“Yess!” Nagisa laughs, still clinging to Rei’s arm. “Thank you, Haru-chan!”

Makoto chuckles.

~~~~~~

The sway of the train causes their shoulders to brush every so often, the last vestiges of sunlight filtering in through the grime-streaked windows. Rei’s overnight bag is in his lap, purple and black; he’d packed all the essentials and defended his need for every item in the bag (“What could you possibly need a bottle of shaving cream for, Rei-chan?” Nagisa had laughed. “You don’t have any facial hair whatsoever!”). 

Nagisa’s bag is light and adorable as ever, light blue and patterned with what look like penguins (“of course, Rei sighs.) 

“Hey, Rei-chan…” His friend frowns. “We kinda pushed this sleepover thing on Haru and Mako…”

Rei sputters. “What do you mean, “we”? You’re the one who-“

“-and we should bring a gift as compensation!” Nagisa beams, eyes sparkling. 

The blue-haired boy adjusts his spectacles, eyebrows furrowing. “…what kind of gift?”

The other grins. “I know this great milkshake place-“

“We are not buying them milkshakes-“

“-but I didn’t bring any money, so it’ll have to be your treat.”

He turns the puppy-eyed, pleading look on the boy beside him and can practically hear his will crumbling.

~~~~~~

They walk up to the window at the malt shop, Nagisa bouncing in anticipation of the sugary treats, Rei’s shoulders already weary from the sugar high he knows is to come.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa sidles up to his blue-haired companion. “You’re buying, riiiight?”

The other sighs. “I suppose.” He rolls his eyes, not noticing Nagisa’s look of surprise at his easy acquiescence. 

“W-well…” The blonde grins and knocks on the window. 

A high-school girl answers the call. “Hello, this is Aisu Burgers and Shakes, what can I-“ She looks up and stops. “Oh, hey, Nagisa-kun.”

“Hi, Koharu-chan!” He’s suddenly all charm, wide smiles and bright eyes. It makes Rei raise an eyebrow.

She sighs. “The regular?”

“Actually, we’re buying for the whole team today.” He points to his friend. “This is Ryugazaki Rei! Call him Rei-kun.”

“H-hey!” Rei stutters. “Nagisa, don’t just tell people to call me-“

Koharu chuckles. “Yeah, he’s a real catch.” She punches an order into the machine despite the fact that Nagisa hadn’t actually requested anything. “What do you want, Ryugazaki-san? I’ve got the regular for the rest of the team but nothing on you.”

“Uh.” He glances at the menu. “Green tea, please.”

Nagisa pouts. “Green tea? You’re no fun, Rei-chan.”

“I’m paying, aren’t I?”

“…yeah, OK.”

~~~~~~

“Actually, I’ve never tried the green tea flavor before…” The blonde taps a fingertip on his bottom lip, looking pensive. The wind is cool against their skin. 

Rei rolls his eyes. “I paid for these, you’re not getting any of mine.”

A mischievous light begins to spark in Nagisa’s eyes. 

In retrospect, this is where Rei should have become concerned.

“Hey, Rei-chan…”

“What?”

The other grins and shifts his shoulders, making sure the strap of his bag is firmly nestled in the junction of his shoulder and neck before grabbing Rei’s collar and pulling him down for a kiss.

Rei freezes, mouth going slack in shock, and Nagisa takes the opportunity to swipe the tip of his tongue across the other’s teeth.

“Wh-wh-“ The blue-haired boy sputters, eyes wide. 

His blonde companion blushes and licks his lips.

“Sweet…” he murmurs, surprised. “Sweeter than I expected.”

After a moment of Rei standing there, staring at him, Nagisa begins to back away, insecurity seeping into his eyes.

“Er.” He says, voice less confident, wavering. “We should get to Haru’s place, the milkshakes will mel-mmph.”

Anything he had been about to say is crushed by the sudden fire of Rei’s lips on his, battling the chill of the iced drinks, and Nagisa feels a smile grow against his mouth.

Sweet, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: It’s 11:45 where I am, so… on time?


End file.
